There are various known float arrangements. The basic principle of float is to allow both ends of an actuator to intercommunicate so that the implement attached to the actuator is free to move relative to the surface or contour that it is following. More specifically, a loader bucket is permitted to follow the contour of the ground when attempting to load loose material from a hard, uneven or rolling surface or even from the floor of a ship being unloaded. In most float arrangements, it is necessary to lower the implement to the ground or hard surface then place the actuator in the float position. When lowering the implement, it is necessary to direct pressurized fluid into one end of the actuator while exhausting the fluid from the other end. Even though the pressure/horsepower requirements for lowering the implement is relatively small, the flow being used from the pump is effectively being wasted. In most fluid circuit, the quantity of available fluid flow at any given time is always an important issue. In order to alleviate the loss of fluid being used to lower the implement to the ground, some systems have used float arrangements that may be engaged with the implement above the ground or surface. In these systems, the implement may come down to quickly and even bounce when it hits the ground. It is more desirable to provide a float arrangement that can be used to controllably lower the implement following engagement of the float control while not requiring flow from the source of pressurized fluid. Additionally, it may be desirable to provide float only to one end of the actuator so that the movement of the implement can be inhibited in one of its directions of movement.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.